


Looking cool is never easy

by 68bears



Series: Piercing AU [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Light Angst, Overthinking, Social drinking, accurate explanations of piercing processes, both misaki and kokoro only have like 1 line but they r there, but they reformed their band independently and under a new name, everyone is still in their respective bands, except pasupare they disbanded after high school and r doing their own thing, i guess, its like 1 glass and kaoru doesnt even finish it, piercer tomoe, piercing AU, semi-accurate ur piercer will not take u out to lunch, tattoo apprentice eve, tattoo artist lisa, theatre actress kaoru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/68bears/pseuds/68bears
Summary: Kaoru decides to get a new piercing, after a recommendation from Hagumi(a friend of the piercers younger sister) she goes to Tomoe.





	1. Hey Now - The Regrettes

**Author's Note:**

> Addin this note cuz i did not describe what everyone in the studio looks like so heres some doodles https://twitter.com/68BEARS/status/1169148758157856768
> 
> last minute title, i just kept thinking about vines

There she was. Sitting on a bed in a tattoo shop waiting to get her tragus pierced. Kaoru couldn't help but feel a bit nervous waiting, playing with the hem of her long navy blue cardigan. She was going to get a needle stabbed through her ear, sterile environment or not that always sounded scary.

Tomoe was in front of her, preoccupied with getting everything ready. A machine was making a loud noise, anodising the piercing in question so it would be ready to use.

"I see you've had piercings before, do you know how this works?" Tomoe asked, referring to Kaoru's already pierced lobes, as she was putting on her black gloves. 

"I do believe so. Although, when I had my previous studs inserted, it was done with a gun."

Tomoe visibly grimaces. "Oh no, those aren't good, dude. I'm glad you went to me instead of a place that uses bad practices," She laughed, picking up a sterile packaged needle. "Well, what I'm going to do is use this needle and pierce the area I'm going to mark. Not gonna lie, it WILL hurt, it's a needle, but I promise you it won't be that bad. It's like if someone flicked you in the ear."

Kaoru started feeling uneasy. She pumped herself up the entire morning to get herself here. She was a prince and needed to act dignified like one, so why did she feel like she was going to vomit all over the piercing room?

"Hey, you okay?" Tomoe leaned forward a bit, concern lacing her voice.

Kaoru nodded.

Tomoe added, "Did you eat anything before you came?"

Silence.

"I guess that answers that. You should eat before these kinds of things" Checking the clock, Tomoe offered, "Hey since I don't have any other appointments booked for the next 3 hours, wanna go get something to eat with me? I could do with lunch, and I wanna make sure you eat," She half joked, hoping it would make Kaoru more inclined to say yes.

Kaoru nodded again and cracked a slight smile. "My, lunch with the finest of maidens? I'd be glad to."

"Haha okay," Tomoe took off the gloves she just put on and popped them in the bin, calling back as she left the piercing room. "Let's go!" She returned to the shop floor with Kaoru in tow, "Hey Lisa, I'm taking my client to get something to eat, did you guys want anything?"

At the shop floor, Eve was sitting down as she designed a stencil of a koi fish with water splashing around it in a Japanese Traditional style for one of her clients. Supervising the apprentice was Lisa. She straightened her back once she heard Tomoe and turned to her, "Oh, where you heading?"

"Uhhh... Tsugu's?"

Eve perked up. "Can I have an oolong tea and ginger cookies, if they have them today, please?"

"Of course," Tomoe replied.

After a moment of thought, Lisa requested, "May I have a slice of banana bread?"

"Oolong tea, ginger cookies, and banana bread. Got it." She turned to Kaoru "Okay, let's get goin'!"

\-----

Sitting at Hazawa Cafe waiting for their orders, Tomoe leaned her elbow on her knee as she had one foot on the stool, tapping her foot to a beat.

Kaoru had been here a few times on cafe dates with some of her fans. Thinking back on some memories, Kaoru couldn't help but feel like her piercer took her out on a date. She didn't want to bring it up though, not right before they eat and definitely not before the piercing, just in case it made things awkward.

Shortly after, Tsugumi came out with their orders to go. "Here's your food and drinks, guys!" She sent a curious look Tomoe's way, making Kaoru think that Tomoe didn’t really do this with any other clients.

"Thank you, my little kitten." Kaoru took Tsugumi's hand gently by the fingertips and gave an extravagant bow.

Tomoe observed the display in front of her, an unreadable expression on her face.

\-----

Walking into the tattoo studio, a loud buzzing echoed through the floor. "Yo, we're back!" Tomoe announced as she put the bag and cup holders on the front desk.

Eve was slowly tattooing her client, Lisa still standing over her. "Oh, hey," Lisa left Eve’s side to get her banana bread, "how much do I owe you?"

"It's fine, it's on me."

"Whaaat? No way!" Lisa waved Tomoe off. "I'll at least buy you lunch tomorrow."

"Haha, okay." Tomoe chuckled as she handed Lisa her bread and took out Eve's cookies.

Lisa took a few bites of bread and then set it down next to Eve's order before walking back to the floor. With a half full mouth, she said something to Eve that Kaoru couldn’t quite hear.

"Here you go," Tomoe said as she was handing Kaoru her sandwich, "You can sit on the sofas, it’s fine."

Kaoru thanked her as she made her way to the waiting areas. She found the black leather couch to be soft and comfortable. Kaoru was a walk in client and luckily Tomoe was free so she never got a chance to sit on them earlier. Tomoe made her way back with her own sandwich, it looked like a bacon, rocket, and cheese sandwich. "Ahh, man, I love the food Tsugu has. Have you been there before?"

Tomoe caught Kaoru with a mouthful of her own egg salad sandwich, she put her hand over her mouth while she chews and swallows. "Quite a few times," Kaoru motioned about, "It's a popular spot for my Little Kittens to take me."

"By the way," Tomoe responded, "What's with the 'Little Kitten' thing? You called Tsugu that, I was a bit surprised."

Kaoru chuckled lightly, "Why, my Little Kittens are those that are dearest to me, of course." she placed her hand on her chest fondly, "Tsugumi-chan is one of many."

"Ah, I see.." Tomoe replied, taking another bite of her sandwich.

\-----

"Okay, the stud is done being anodised, we can start shortly." Tomoe announced. Kaoru was laying flat against the bed in the piercing room, Tomoe getting ready again in front of her, "Not feeling woozy anymore?" Tomoe said with a cheesy grin as she put on another pair of black gloves.

Chuckling, Kaoru responded, "Fret not! I am feeling quite vigorous after that delightful lunch."

"Haha, okay," Tomoe said, getting out a pen. She stood in front of Kaoru. "Okay, now I'm gonna feel your right ear and see what's the best spot to put the piercing in," she said, leaning forward and started the process, "Although the tragus doesn't have much space, it’s still an important step. Every ear is different and I need to make sure it's in the right position." Kaoru blushed slightly from the touch of her ear. Odd? She didn't think she would react like this to such a simple touch that had no unprofessional implications. Tomoe uncapped the pen and marked the spot. "There we go!" She said, leaning back, before noticing Kaoru’s slight discomfort and reddened face. "Woah, you okay? You sure you're feelin' okay? Is it too hot in here, maybe? I can turn the heat down if you feel uncomfortable."

Kaoru didn't realise that her ear being touched by this extremely hot, beefy woman could lead to her becoming such a mess. "N-No, I'm fine, do not worry about me, my dear! It may just be a little warm..." she responded awkwardly. Well done Kaoru, you just blew your charming persona because you're too gay.

Tomoe went to the thermostat and turned the temperature down slightly with her elbow. "Hopefully that'll settle you down quicker. I can give you a minute or two if you need it?"

"No need, you may continue, I do not want to take up any more of your time."

"No way! Like I said earlier, I'm free for another hour, and you're a pretty cool client, haha." Having said that, Tomoe felt like this was an opportunity to get to know her client better. She started going through her overhead cabinet, "So Kaoru, what _ is it _ that you do, if you don't mind me asking?" She began as she took out a packaged long needle.

With her left hand on her cheek, Kaoru responded. "Professionally, I am a theatre actress, I perform in local plays. I've travelled across Japan a couple times and even to South Korea for a few plays I have been scouted for."

"Holy shit, that's so fucking cool!" Tomoe shouted, a little louder than she realised. A brief laugh can faintly be heard from Lisa in the other room, but neither of them reacted to it. Tomoe lowered her voice back to normal and continued, "I'm sorry but oh my god, dude, that is SO cool."

Not a response she hasn't heard before, but somehow it seems cuter coming from Tomoe. "It's fine, my dear, thank you." she said with a warm smile. "But other than that, I'm also in a band--"

Tomoe interjected, "YOU'RE IN A BAND?" She was never opening this needle if she kept getting excited at everything Kaoru said.

Kaoru chuckled, "Yes, I am in a band. We mostly play at charities and children's hospitals to help raise awareness and to make the children feel less afraid, for them to smile!"

"Okay you are, like, seriously the coolest person I've ever met, no lie." Finally opening the needle, she held the side of Kaoru's head gently, to get her hair out of the way and to make sure Kaoru didn’t flinch right before she stabbed the needle in. "Okay, cool person, I need you to hold still, you're gonna feel the flick I mentioned earlier."

Kaoru shut her eyes tight, waiting for the needle. But... A moment passed and nothing? "Please, could you-- a-aAH!" There it was, that was definitely more than just a flick on the ear. Kaoru tried to fight back the tears that started to form, but it was useless. Great, first she made a fool of herself feeling sick at the beginning for not eating, now she made a fool of herself by crying in front of this extremely hot tattooed redhead who smelled like lavender.

"Okay, now give me a second." Tomoe left her side to get the stud.

Wait. The stud? So, that meant... The needle was still in Kaoru's ear? Oh, dear. Kaoru started feeling a little light headed with a heavy chest. _ 'Okay, don't think about it,' _ Kaoru tried to give herself adrenaline to fight this feeling, _ 'You are a prince, a dignified prince, think about how much cooler you will look with this stud in your ear.' _

"Okay, you're all set," Tomoe announced and held up a mirror, "Looks cool, right?"

Kaoru was too busy pumping herself up, she didn't realise Tomoe went ahead and replaced the needle with her piercing. She gave a deep sigh of relief and opened her eyes, looking in the hand mirror Tomoe was holding up. She admired her reflection before finally reacting, "My, this looks positively marvelous!"

Tomoe's toothy grin couldn't have gotten any bigger. "Thanks! I'm really glad you like it. It's only the initial piercing, though. I can order in something for you if you choose to, I'm thinking rose gold with a citrine gem would look dope on you."

Kaoru pretended to know what any of that meant, and nodded in agreement. Tomoe was the professional after all and she trusted her judgement.

After a moment of looking a little nervous, Tomoe spoke. "Hey uh," she awkwardly turned around to grab a flyer from the far corner of the desk, "I wanna let you know that I am _ also _in a band." She handed the flyer, other hand nervously rubbing the back of her neck. "We're playing a gig at this bar and I think it would be really cool if you wanted to come." Tomoe could physically feel her heart beating out of her chest, and quickly added "Y’know, like, musician to musician, y’know."

Kaoru looked over the flyer. It was black, the words "Music Night" in red lettering as the header, with the bar’s name and a few bands listed underneath. She looked back up at Tomoe and gave a big smile. "Why, I wouldn't miss this for the world, my dear."

Tomoe chuckled. "It's cool, you can just call me Tomoe."


	2. New Noise - Refused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru goes to the punk rock show, meets the rest of the band and is gay idfk i just woke up from a nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this songs chapter title "new noise" i have no idea if the lyrics relate to the chapter like the last one, i just know that the first line is literally "can i scream" and i feel like that is incredibly relevant to this chapter

****"Maybe this?" Kaoru was standing in the middle of her room, and held up her Worldwide Treasure outfit from their high school days, in obvious panic but trying not to show it because she had no idea what was proper attire at a punk rock show.

Misaki was about to suggest something before Kokoro belted out, "It shouldn't matter what you wear!! Whatever makes you happy!!"

_ 'Wow,' _ Misaki thought, _ 'some sense came from Kokoro.' _ She then turned to Kaoru. "She's right, just wear whatever's comfortable. If you really want to 'blend in' you can borrow my hoodie or something."

Kaoru looked back into her wardrobe with furrowed eyebrows.

\-----

Here she was now, in her striped turtleneck and black jeans with Misaki's grey hoodie wrapped around her waist, thanks to Misaki and Kokoro's help. Kaoru stood by the edge of the bar, hoping Tomoe could easily spot her.

"Hey!" A voice called out from behind her. Before she could turn around, she felt a hard slap on her back knocking the wind out of her. "You made it!" Tomoe yelled excitedly.

Kaoru turned around, smiling through the pain. "Of course, I would not miss such an exciting new experience! It's just like Shakespeare said: 'nothing ventured, nothing gained.'"

Tomoe gave a loud laugh; She didn't think that was quite right, but was amused by her energy. "Let me get you a drink!" Tomoe yelled again so she could hear her.

"Oh no, that is quite fi--" Kaoru had a pint of beer shoved into her hands.

"Ain't a show without some drinks, huh?" Tomoe belted out a hearty laugh as she raises her own pint. It clinked against Kaoru's, right before she shotgunned half of it. She let out a loud "Ahh~" and wiped her mouth with her arm. "Shit's good!"

Kaoru was not used to this environment, she was accustomed to the reckless shenanigans she joined Kokoro and Hagumi in, and the elegant wine parties Chisato always invited her to. But not… this. Kaoru took a sip of her beer and winced. "Sh-shit's good," She repeated with a shaky breath and lifted her glass slightly.

Tomoe laughed again, "I guess you don't drink that much!"

"N-no, I do," Kaoru replied, "It's usually wine or gin, though."

"Ahh, a classy lady," Tomoe said with a huge grin. She looked up at the clock over them "Oh! Our bands almost up, I gotta go and prep my drums." She chugged the rest of her beer and scooted off as she yelled, "Go stand by the stage before a crowd gathers."

With that, Tomoe was gone, leaving a confused Kaoru her almost full beer. She decided to take her advice and walked towards the stage, luckily not many people had gathered so she was able to stand right in front.

After a moment of standing and drinking her beer, Tomoe's band entered the stage and took their places. Kaoru's eyes were glued to Tomoe from the moment she appeared. She sat down on her stool and started banging her drums as they did their sound check.

In what seemed like an instant crowd has formed around Kaoru. "We are Afterglow. We’ll open with a classic: Scarlet Sky" The woman with half red and half black hair spoke into the microphone in a quiet monotonous tone and immediately started playing. Her voice was shockingly loud and full of emotion when singing.

During each song the crowd grew and people started pushing each other, almost in a… weird dance sort of way. Kaoru found herself being pushed to the back of the crowd, feeling a little dejected about this development. At least she had a good view of Tomoe the whole time, eyes never leaving her.

During their third and last song, Tomoe was covered in sweat and had a huge grin on her face the entire time. Kaoru couldn't help but smile at this goofy drummer, she could tell she loved what she did. Tomoe lifted her head, scanning the room, until she spotted Kaoru and winked her way. With a furious blush, Kaoru almost dropped her glass of beer, holding it tighter than ever before, trying not to look anywhere but Tomoe.

  


\-----

  


"Hey!” Outside the venue, Tomoe called out to Kaoru, This time she braced herself for another incoming hard slap on the back. "How did you enjoy the show, dude?"

Kaoru motioned with her hands, "Well, it is not something I am used to, but I felt the fiery passion from each and every one of you." She half lied, the dumb gay was only paying attention to Tomoe the entire time.

"Ohhh~" Afterglows guitarist leaned onto Tomoe's arm. "Is this the hot prince you were telling us abooout?"

"M-MOCA!!" Tomoe exclaimed, blushing furiously as she put her hand over Moca's entire face to shove her away.

"Do you need a ride home?" The lead singer offered, her hands shoved deep into her pockets.

"Are you suuure? Our van's ugly," Moca drawled out. "You don't wanna be caught dead stepping into it."

"HEY, don't be mean to our mascot!!" The bassist retorted. "He's beautiful and so is our van!!!"

"Hii-chan…" Moca feigned crying, "Since when did you lose your eyesight?"

"Alright, alright Moca, don't tease Himari, she might cry," Tomoe said.

"NO I WON'T!!!" Himari cried, tears already forming.

Kaoru couldn't help but chuckle at this display, they were almost as goofy as Hello, Happy World. "If you fair maidens don't mind riding me to my castle, I would be obliged to accompany you," Kaoru said as she flipped her bangs from her face and gave a slight chuckle.

All 5 women stood there, mouths agape.

"Wooow," Moca said, starstruck, "She really _ is _ a hot prince."

  


\-----

  


"Seta-san, I'm always impressed by your acting, I feel like I'm watching a play every time," Tsugumi said.

"Why, thank you, my little kitten," Kaoru said, trying her best to bow while sitting on the floor in the back of a van.

Himari had been latching onto Kaoru since they got in the van. "Kaoru-senpai you're sooo~ cool, I don't know if you remember me from Haneoka, but I used to come to all your plays!! You're as charming as ever, if not more."

Kaoru gave Himari a wink, and placed her hand gently on her cheek. "How could I forget such an adorable little kitten such as yourself. I gave you a gift for White Day, no?"

Himari couldn't contain her squeal as she dug her face into Kaoru's shoulder with glee and embarrassment.

There was a certain air coming off Tomoe, she'd been uncharacteristically quiet the whole time after Himari wouldn't stop fangirling over Kaoru like she was 15 again.

The van came to a slow stop and Ran turned around from the driver's seat. "Okay, Kaoru-san, this is your stop."

Tomoe opened the side door and took her hand to help her down "Fare-thee-well, little kittens," Kaoru said as she blew a kiss with her two first fingers and winked.

Tomoe couldn't help but blush as Kaoru gave an extra wink her way. A faint scream could be heard from Himari in the background.

Kaoru walked to the drivers side of the van and thanked Ran personally for driving her home. "No problem," Ran said, with an unreadable face and tone.

"Wow, Ran, don't get all embarrassed," Moca said, teasingly.

"Sh-shut up." Ran hit Moca on the arm as she blushed slightly as her comment.

Kaoru chuckled at the display. "Goodnight, kittens," she said, and made her way inside.

Once they made sure she walked through her door, Moca turned to the back of the van and said, "Tomo-chin, tone down your thirst a notch, your pheromones are attracting the wildlife."

"WH--" Tomoe was taken aback by Moca's comment. "Shut up, man, no I'm not."

Looking through the rear view mirror as Tomoe, Ran added, "You _ were _ very obvious."

"SHUT UP!" Tomoe yelled.

Himari ooh'd in wonder. "Tomoe, you have a crush on Kaoru-senpai~? I didn't know!"

"No offense, Hii-chan, but you're pretty dumb."

Himari started welling up with tears, accompanied by snot and red cheeks. "The only thing I am from that sentence," she sniffs, "is 'pretty'." She wiped her face and tuned to Tomoe, "Aw, but now I feel bad, Tomoe, I was all over her, you must be mad at me right now…" Himari's already present tears started to flow more heavily at the thought of making one of her best friends upset at something she did.

"No, I'm not!" Tomoe yelled angrily. "Can we just go home already!?" She spat out towards Ran.

As Ran started the van , Moca leaned back in the passenger seat and threw her hands in the air defensively, "Jeeeez," she said, "touchyyy."

"Moca, I swear to God I'll kick your ass, don't test me."

  


\-----

  


After a good night’s sleep, Kaoru woke up with slightly achy muscles. She should have been used to physical activities given what her profession and free time involved. After a big yawn, she stretched and got out of bed to brush her teeth. 

Upon splashing cold water on her face to wake her up, she took another good look at her cool new piercing. Only to have found… the ball of it was missing. At least the flat back labret was still in place so it wouldn’t close up, but where could the ball have gone?

She rushed back to her bed and looked around the covers, maybe it fell out while she was asleep? Wasn’t likely since she didn’t sleep on the side her piercing was on. Maybe it was at the show, a lot of people did push into her, someone could have knocked it out by mistake.

  


\---

  


It was a little quiet at the studio. Eve was making more designs for a flash sheet filled with chrysanthemums and different types of frogs, while Lisa was going through her diary for the next few months.

Kaoru hurriedly burst through the doors and greeted both tattoo artists. "Is Tomoe in?" She asked.

"Yeah," Lisa replied, "She's just--" Before finishing her sentence, Kaoru went straight to the piercing room.

"My dear, Tomoe!" Kaoru announced, "I am in an emergency and require your assistance."

Tomoe looked up from her client with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "Dude, I'm with a client, what kind of emergency?"

Kaoru dramatically clutched her chest. "My piercing went missing! Your craftsmanship… has gone to waste!" She said, pressing her back against the doorframe.

Lifting an eyebrow, Tomoe replied, "Um, okay. Just sit in the waiting room, I'll get to you after this client." She gestured to the short haired blonde woman who currently had a needle through the middle of her bottom lip and was almost scowling at Kaoru for having interrupted them.

"Oh, my, where are my manners," Kaoru said, "I do apologize, please excuse me." She took a bow, and as she left the room backwards, her behind bumped into Lisa who was standing behind her. “Tomoe's just with a client, is what I was going to say." Lisa said, reaching in front of Kaoru to close the door again..

Lisa gave Kaoru a light pat on the shoulder and escorted her over to the couches. Kaoru sits down and leaned forward with her chin resting on her palm. Lisa took the seat next to her, "Did anything happen last night?" she asked. Such a question made Kaoru sit up straight, she didn't understand why she brought it up. "Tomoe's been pretty agitated all morning, was wondering if anything pissed her off."

After going through the events in her head, Kaoru replied, "Nothing comes to mind. She seemed in high spirits from the show, anything after I left the van is beyond my recollection."

"Hmmm?" Lisa left it at that as she made her way back to the desk next to Eve.

After a moment the client came out of the room, waiting at the desk Lisa and Eve were sitting at. Shortly after, Tomoe came out and they exchanged payment.

After the client left, Tomoe called out, "Alright, Kaoru-san, let's get this over and done with." 

Her tone made Kaoru felt uneasy. Maybe she did do something without realising. As Kaoru follows Tomoe to the piercing room, she shares a look with Lisa.

In the piercing room, Tomoe went through her spare ball beads, looking for one that matched the size of Kaoru's piercing.

The atmosphere in the room felt a bit thick, Kaoru wanted to speak up and ask if she was okay, but Tomoe turned around to replace the ball before she could.

"Alright, you're all set, no need for a charge." Tomoe said

Kaoru ignored her anxiety and asked anyway, "Tomoe, is everything alright?"

Tomoe took a deep breath. "Yeah, sorry, I just… feel a bit on edge is all, there's no reason for it, really, it's stupid, you don't wanna hear about it." She hoped Kaoru wouldn’t press further.

Kaoru gave Tomoe a pressing, worried look that said it was okay to open up.

After a moment of silence, Tomoe sighed again. Thinking back on what everyone said in the van, she really wanted to ask Kaoru out. But what if she said no? She had been getting pretty friendly with everyone in the van, maybe she wouldn't be available. Kaoru took people out on dates all the time, but maybe Tomoe was not her type at all. "It's just really hard for me to open up and all, like we just met, y'know." 

"Oh, right," Kaoru replied, "I understand completely."

Tomoe rubbed her eyes with her thumb and pointer finger before scratching the side of her jaw. "Listen, I feel like we click very well. You're really cool and I guess what I'm trying to say is.." She gave another sigh, struggling to find the right words. "It's nothing, that has nothing to do with the situation at all, I'm just rambling at this point." Tomoe laughed awkwardly, hoping the conversation will be dropped immediately.

"Tomoe," Kaoru was looking at her in the eye now, despite Tomoe avoiding the contact. "Are you, by any chance, asking me out on a date?"

Tomoe was scrambling now, hands slightly shaking, "N-no, of course not! Hahaha, why would-- What-- I-- Y'know--" She defeatedly sighed in the end. "Okay, yeah…"

Kaoru chuckled, this side of Tomoe was a little endearing. "I would love to."

"I knew it," Tomoe said, looking at the floor, "You don't want to, I'm just the dumbass with a ton of tattoos and piercings."

"I said I would love to." Kaoru leaned a little forward, hoping the message would get to her.

It took Tomoe a few seconds to process what Kaoru said. "Wait…" She looked up again. "You would?" She was completely dumbfounded.

Kaoru gave another light chuckle, getting up from the piercing bed to take Tomoe's hand into her own, placing her other hand on top of Tomoe's. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter prood read by @Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow again! what a champ!
> 
> also would like 2 say: afterglow is rly fun to write but i think bc mostly its just moca teasing everyone and uhh mood?


	3. What If I Go? - Mura Masa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoe waits for her date at Hazawa Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is the end lads, thank u for coming, there will be more spinoffs for this au but it might or might not b tomokao
> 
> im uploading this chapter from my phone this time so if the layout is weird then my B
> 
> also this chapter title isnt a punk song but this is the only song i kno that seems fitting for the chapter, sO

It was pretty empty in Hazawa Coffee, save for a few patrons occupying others tables. Tomoe was surprised there wasn’t more people seeing as it was brunch time, but she wasn’t complaining. At least it was better to have less people for her date with Kaoru. Speaking of which, she hadn’t arrived yet. It had been 10 minutes since their arranged time and she wasn’t there yet. It didn’t seem like such a princely type character to leave her princess waiting.

She started to rhythmically tap her foot against the hardwood floors, more out of nerves than impatience. She should have been here by now and Tomoe’s thoughts were getting the best of her. If she was choosing to be fashionably late, she chose the wrong time.

A hand was gently placed on Tomoe's shoulder and she shot up immediately and turned around. As soon as the smile was plastered on her face, it disappeared. "I'm sorry," Tsugumi nervously giggled. "It's just me, Tomoe." Tomoe defeatedly sat back down, leaning her cheek on the ball of her palm. Tsugumi sat down next to her and gave her a comforting rub on her back. "She'll be here soon, maybe there's traffic?"

She knew Tsugumi was trying to comfort her, bless her, but any comfort was thrown out the window immediately as Tomoe went back to nervously shaking her leg. She looked at her phone. No new notifications. Her leg shook faster.

Tsugumi stood up, tracing her fingers across her back as she left to go greet more customers.

Tomoe couldn't help but obsessively look between her phone and out the window, hoping there would be some sign from her. Dammit, why can't people update their ETA, it wasn’t not that hard.

Kaoru was now 25 minutes late. This was getting ridiculous. If she didn't want to go on a date, she could've just said so. Don't stand someone up. Tomoe started biting her nails, she wracked her brain if she should text her if they were still on or not. As soon as she opened her phone to text her, a message from Kaoru popped up immediately and she opened it post haste.

_ Kaoru: I do apologize, my dear Tomoe, I will be very late, I seem to have put myself in an embarrassing predicament. _

_ 'That's a lie.' _ Tomoe thought.

_ Tomoe: It's OK of u didnt wanna go on the date in the first place, i understand _

_ Tomoe: like just say so, i wont be mad or anything _

Tomoe slammed the phone against her forehead.  _ 'Why the FUCK did I say that, now she'll think I'm weird and clingy and it's recorded in writing. Fuck. Fuck fuck FUCK.' _

Another ping.

_ Kaoru: My dear Tomoe, I promise you this is no fib! Of course I would love to have this date with you _

A few moments of the typing bubble kept coming and going. She could try and make excuses all she wants, a girl like her was never going to be with a girl like Tomoe.

Another ping.

_ Kaoru: I do apologize, deeply, it is very embarrassing might I add but I feel you deserve that much as to how long you've been waiting for me… _

_ Kaoru: I super glued my fingers together trying to fix my heels _

_ 'What.' _

Out of all the excuses, this had to be the worst. Yet… Tomoe stayed. Albeit with a scowl on her face. But something in her hoped that Kaoru was not lying, and she really did glue her fingers together. Who does that?

10 more minutes had passed and Tomoe was slumped over the table, arms wrapped around her head. Tsugumi placed a glass cup of chamomile tea next to her, hoping it would ease Tomoe's nerves a bit.

"I don't know why I stayed." Tomoe said, without looking up. There was a sadness to her tone. "I don't know why I tried to give her the benefit of the doubt."

Tsugumi awkwardly stood there, hearing Tomoe's melancholic monologue. All she could do was give her another gentle caress on her shoulder.

The bell jingled on top of the door, indicating a new customer had arrived. "I'm so sorry, my darling!!!" Tomoe heard a huffed and very familiar voice.

She lifted her head and turned around to see a heavyily breathing, disheveled Kaoru with red puffed out cheeks. Strands of her hair were sticking out and parts of her grey pantsuit were creased in certain areas. Tomoe felt like Kaoru deserved to look as undignified as she looked right now. Kaoru still looked incredibly cute like this, but probably hated it. Tomoe's eyes were squinted a little since she lifted her head, unable to break that expression from the nerve wrecking, brain screaming 40 minutes of waiting for this idiot. All because she “broke her heels." Idiot. At least she showed up.

“My dear, Tomoe, I am deeply and profoundly sorry! My favourite heels broke and I wanted to look incredibly charming for you, even more charming than I can possibly be! The bus was running late, so I decided to leave and run as fast as I could to see your gorgeous face again!” Kaoru huffed between words.

Tomoe just sat there with a blank look on her face, giving Kaoru an intimidating stare trying to take in that whole mess of sensory sound overload that was just thrown at her. All that huffing and talking made her only able to hear a slight ringing in her ears. After bringing herself back to the present, Tomoe remembered the key part of why Kaoru was late. Her eyes immediately went to Kaoru’s hands.

They were glued together, other hand holding a pair of heel-less kitten heels.

They… They were  _ actually  _ glued together.

Tomoe’s intimidating stare turned soft, eyebrows releasing their tension. She could not believe it. Kaoru was not lying at all. She literally accidentally glued her hands together. Her slight frown turned into a slow growing smile the more she thought about it, she literally could not believe how dumb the woman she’s in love with is.

Curious, Tomoe looked down at Kaoru's feet,  _ 'Did she come here bare foot???' _ only to be disappointed, Kaoru was actually wearing a pair of black sneakers. Her face dropped again, "Oh."

"O-Oh?" She said all that and all she had to respond with was ‘oh’??

"I thought you'd be barefoot."

Barefoot? "Why would I--"

"I'm glad I'm wrong." Tomoe smiled, she stood up and walked over to give Kaoru a big bear hug. Kaoru was still slightly confused with Tomoe’s only response but she was glad she wasn’t mad. She returned the hug with her only gentle embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again gray for editing this!!
> 
> also special thanks to Shan and Rose in my tomokao server for talking about this au with me
> 
> stan tomokao

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my friend gen for beta reading and @Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow for proof reading, what cool people i love those 2


End file.
